


The Reason Grey Exists

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Original Work
Genre: Again, Existential Crisis, Existentialism, I Don't Even Know, I Tagged This As Hamilton Because Hamilton Should Read This, I Wrote This Instead of Doing Classwork, Lord Knows He Needs It, Pretentious, References To One Of My Other Works, References to Depression, Self Righteous Asshole, Self-Indulgent, What else do I write?, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: Humanity is a difficult thing to reckon with.





	The Reason Grey Exists

**Author's Note:**

> wow, this is some certified BULLSHIT right here. apparently, all i can write is short, pretentious existentialist crap like this or long, angry political essays. i need some diversity. i'll work on that.

Humanity is a difficult thing to reckon with. The thought of our own mortality, of our own villainy, of our own insignificance, is one that can be daunting and painful.

 

Men and women alike have worked their hardest and done their damnedest to ignore these basic principles of our existence, to ignore truths such as our transience, unimportance, and wickedness. It is as if ignoring these things will make them untrue. These people pile upon themselves wealth and deeds and titles as if they believe they will somehow help them avoid the inevitable.

 

It doesn't work. One day they will mess up--you will mess up--I will mess up--catastrophically. One day we all will die. One day we will all be forgotten.

 

And even as there are those who try and forget these undeniable facts, there are those who dwell on them. There are those who wait and expect the day when one decision spirals them into ruin. They await death, seeing it around every corner. They anticipate being forgotten. They may not even desire for these things to happen, but their minds cannot help but wonder to them as they sit in silence or lie alone.

 

This, too, is not the way we should live our lives. A life lived in such fear and pessimistic expectation cannot amount to the potential it has. If all a person sees is negative outcomes, they cannot accept opportunities that lie before them. If they believe we believe we are worth nothing, we will not amount to anything.

 

We should neither avoid nor anticipate the most fundamental, dismal parts of life. We should not evade the base facts of life, nor should we let them devour us. There is a middle ground we all must find. There is a reason grey exists. You do not have to choose either extreme.


End file.
